


Una historia diferente: Capítulos extra

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Universe Alteration, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios capítulos desde diversas perspectivas relacionados con el fanfic “Una historia diferente”. En las notas de cada capítulo aparece en qué momento de la historia tiene lugar cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Traducción de "A Different Story: Side Chapters" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3964099/chapters/8891089</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soo-Won: Un nuevo camino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Story: Side Chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964099) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



> Este fanfic estará compuesto por diferentes capítulos extras del fanfic “Una historia diferente”, así que no es recomendable leerlo hasta que no estéis al día con este otro fanfic. Podría haceros spoiler o podrías no entenderlo.
> 
> ooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> Notas GoldenOuryuuWooly traducidas:  
> “Una historia diferente” es un universo alterno en el que Zeno ayudó a Yona a ponerse a salvo en vez de Hak. Pero esta alteración tuvo que venir de alguna parte, y no comenzó con Zeno.  
> Este capítulo tiene lugar antes del capítulo uno de “Una historia diferente”.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Había estado planeando este día durante años, aunque despreciaba el hecho de que, de entre todos los días, fuera a ser este. El cumpleaños de la princesa Yona debería ser un momento para que todo el mundo celebrara y ser un motivo de gozo, y sin embargo lo que él había planeado… Y aún así, mientras pensaba en ello, una parte de él quería asegurarse de la seguridad que había trazado, asegurarse de que Yona estaba ya a salvo en su habitación. La otra parte de él decidió que no podía esperar durante más tiempo, y se preparó, dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos.

Una pequeña parte de su mente comenzó a preguntarse cómo se lo tomaría el resto de la gente. El ejército de la Tribu del Cielo le apoyaba, afortunadamente, y siempre y cuando las otras cuatro tribus no supieran lo que iba a hacer… Mientras permaneciera en la oscuridad, todo estaría bien. Lo meditó profundamente durante una fracción de segundo mientras se habría camino hacia la habitación de su tío, tratando de concretar los pequeños detalles. Mientras Yona no tuviera un pretendiente, él sería el próximo en la línea de sucesión, ¿no? Por supuesto que sí. Pero incluso aunque fuese así, ¿cómo iba a manejar a Yona?

No podía imaginarse casándose con ella, a pesar de que la chica le había dejado claro que estaba enamorada de él. Su declaración hizo que su tarea le resultara casi imposible, sabiendo que si alguna vez se enteraba de ello lo más probable era que no volviera a confiar en él. Y aún así, él quería mantener a Yona y Hak a su lado cuando fuera Rey, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía una bola de temor en el estómago que le decía que no iba a tener a ninguno de ellos a su lado?

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¡Pa-Padre!”

Soo-Won se congeló, girándose para ver a Yona de pie en la entrada de la habitación, sus brillantes ojos violetas estaban abiertos ampliamente por el shock. Ella trastabilló hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas una vez que estuvo al lado de su padre sin vida, tratando de alcanzar su cuerpo. “¡Padre! ¡Padre!”

Él escuchó sus súplicas desesperadas, respirando lentamente. Pensó que no había duda de que esto iba a pasar. Por supuesto que Yona vendría a ver a su padre. Sin embargo, él no estaba muy seguro del por qué.

“… Oh…” Tendría que haberse asegurado de que estaba en su habitación. “¿Todavía estás despierta, princesa Yona…?”

Yona le miró, sorprendida, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí cuando entró. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, manchando su piel. Se asombró de cómo alguien tan hermosa como Yona podía parecer tan derrotada, tan angustiada. Una parte de Soo-Won se preguntó si ella habría reaccionado así de haber sabido la verdad.

“S… Soo-Won. Padre… está… ¡Rápido llama a un doctor…!” le rogó Yona, con la voz cargada de dolor.

“Los ojos del emperador Il nunca volverán a abrirse” se limitó a responderle, mirando el cuerpo del rey. “Yo le maté.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú… Tú nunca harías algo así…”

“No sabes nada. He vivido para este día.”

La princesa le miró, con una mirada de confusión y de traición coloreando su rostro llenó de lágrimas. La culpa le carcomió el estómago, sabiendo que había sido él el que le había hecho poner una expresión así. Forzó a la culpa a alejarse, frunciendo el ceño. Para alcanzar sus objetivos, tenía que pisotear a algunas personas, echar a algunas de su lado. Solo podía suponer cuántas personas serían.

“¿Por… Por qué?” le preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. “Padre… ha cuidado de ti desde que eras un niño…”

¿Por qué?

“Eso es cierto. Yo también quería al emperador Il. A pesar de que la gente murmuraba que era un cobarde que temía los conflictos…” Empezó, alejándose de su mirada. Era extraño que en un momento tan difícil se sintiera tan extrañamente tranquilo, su mente estaba buscando el mejor modo de explicárselo a su prima más joven. “Eso era lo que hacía al emperador Il tan amable.”

“Pero… estaba equivocado. Estaba tan equivocado…”

Los recuerdos plagaron la mente de Soo-Won.

“Mi padre, Yu-Hon… ¿Te acuerdas de él? Desde que mi padre era un niño, era increíblemente feroz, valiente e inteligente. Más tarde llegó a ser un campeón que condujo a las tropas hacia la victoria. Todo el mundo, sin dudarlo, estaba esperando que mi padre fuera el próximo rey. En vez de eso…”

Aparte de su voz, el silencio estaba reinando en la habitación del difunto rey Il. Las lágrimas seguían plagando el rostro de Yona mientras hablaba, le chica estaba haciendo todo lo posible por silenciar los leves hipidos de su llanto. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Soo-Won mientras hablaba de su difunto padre, el hombre dio un paso hacia Yona, a la vez que juntaba sus manos y seguía hablando.

“Hace diez años, el difunto emperador no eligió a mi padre como rey, sino a su hermano pequeño, Il. Nadie podía entender el por qué. Normalmente era el hermano mayor el que sucedía el trono, así que ¿por qué su hermano más joven y débil fue elegido en su lugar?” Hizo una pausa durante un momento después de su pregunta, dándoles la espalda a la chica en duelo y al difunto rey.

“Pero mi padre se limitó a sonreír…” Soo-Won sonrió, las palabras que su padre le había dicho aún estaban frescas en su memoria después de todos estos años, casi como si las hubiera dicho ayer. “ _’El trono no es muy importante para mí. Continuaré pelando en el frente de batalla para proteger a mi hermano y al pueblo_.’”Recitó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza respetuosamente. “Yo estaba orgulloso de tener a un padre como él, y le amaba y le respetaba mucho. Pensé que un día estaría junto a mi padre en el campo de batalla y que daría mi vida por el bien de mi padre.”

“Pero…” Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, el hombre levantó la cabeza, con un ceño fruncido adornándole el rostro. “Después de que el emperador Il se hizo con la corona mató a Yu-Hon, a su propio hermano.”

Qué culpable se sentía al contarle la verdad a su prima. ¿Qué le haría eso a su conciencia? Después de todo, ella era inocente de los crímenes de su padre, y aún así ella tenía que saberlo.

“¡Eso no puede ser!” Exclamó Yona, con una expresión de shock en su rostro, la niña se inclinó ligeramente por encima de su padre. “El tío murió por un accidente…”

“Eso era lo que parecía, ¿eh?” Replicó Soo-Won, girándose hacia ella con una expresión grave. “Pero mi padre murió al ser apuñalado con una espada a manos del emperador Il. ¿Lo entiendes? El emperador Il, que se suponía que odiaba las armas y evadía los conflictos, mató a mi padre con una espada.”

“Princesa Yona… Es por eso que he vivido por este día durante diez años. He vengado a mi padre, y como el heredero del último deseo de mi padre… me convertiré en el rey de esta nación.”

Poco a poco Yona comenzó a negar con la cabeza, cambiando su peso de pie para levantarse. Soo-Won la miró, a la vez que su ceño fruncido aumentaba ligeramente.

“Eso es… mentira…”

“… No esperaba que estuvieras despierta tan tarde.” Él suspiró suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. “Escuché que a muy pocos sirvientes se les permitía entrar en la habitación de su majestad. Así que… ¿Por qué has venido, princesa Yona?”

Ella le miró, la vida había abandonado sus ojos. Soo-Won la observó mientras ella parecía tomarse un momento para pensar, sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia abajo para mirar a su padre. “Yo quería… decirle que… no puedo olvidarme de Soo-Won.” Su voz era dura, los ojos del hombre se abrieron en estado de shock. “Yo quería… decirle a mi padre que…”

Un denso silencio se instaló entre ellos, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Soo-Won negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda a Yona una vez más.

“… Vete.”

“… ¿Qué…?”

“Vete, Yona” Ordenó Soo-Won, apretando los dientes mientras hablaba. “Vete lo más rápido que puedas. Corre. Aléjate de aquí. Los soldados que he puesto a vigilar deberían llegar en cualquier momento, y si te ven… me veré obligado a actuar.”

“Así que vete mientras puedas.”

La princesa se quedó sin aliento, trastabillando hacia atrás antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella. Después de varios segundos de mortal silencio escuchó gritos fuera, sin duda los soldados habían detectado a la princesa, sin duda estaban yendo detrás de ella lanzándola flechas, asumiendo que ella había visto algo que no debía.

“Por favor, Yona…” Murmuró él en voz baja, con los hombros caídos debido al peso de sus acciones. “Por favor escapa del castillo a salvo…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el primer capítulo extra. Espero que os haya gustado. Tardaré en publicar el siguiente, ya que el segundo extra sucede en un punto más avanzado de la historia de “Una historia diferente”. Así que hasta que este fanfic no alcance ese punto no lo traduciré.  
> Nos vemos.


	2. ShinAh: Los ojos del Dragón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducidas de GoldenOuryuuWooly:  
> “ShinAh: Los ojos del Dragón” tiene lugar entre los capítulos diez y once de “Una historia diferente”  
> El flashback de ShinAh, por supuesto que tenía que hacer esto.

Otra vez, ¿cuál era su primer recuerdo?

Oh, sí. Era la oscuridad. Siempre era la oscuridad. El primer pensamiento que él podría haber concebido era lo oscuro que estaba. No importaba cuantas veces había abierto los ojos, la oscuridad se mantenía constante aferrándose a él, agarrada a él como si se tratara de su prisionero. Se aferraba a él, clavando sus garras en su carne, bloqueando su visión evitando que viera todo lo que quería ver.

La oscuridad era solitaria.

“¿Cómo está Lord Seiryuu?”

“Ha cumplido cuatro años este año. Parece que sale de la aldea con el anterior Lord Seiryuu por las noches.”

“¿Qué…? Entonces… ¿Así que el rumor de que él aumenta el castigo de los aldeanos que huyen es cierto?”

Podía oír sus voces tan claras como el día mientras caminaba por el pueblo. La oscuridad se aferraba a él, incluso a plena luz del día, susurrándole cosas silenciosamente mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra. Justo fuera de su alcance podía oír gritos y risas, las altas exclamaciones diciendo “¡Gira, gira!” bailaban en la brisa.

Podía verles, a pesar de la máscara que hacía que todo fuera tan oscuro, a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

“Oh, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?”

Los niños estaban jugando con una peonza, corriendo alrededor de ella con emoción a la vez que la seguían, hablando en voz alta sobre cuándo pensaban que dejaría de girar. Ella golpeó su pie, el niño la miró con sorpresa, agachándose para recogerla lentamente.

“Oh…” Murmuró él en voz baja, sosteniendo el juguete con ambas manos, mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa. Miró hacia arriba, notando como los niños se habían congelado mientras le miraban, el niño tomó una respiración profunda.

“Lo sien… u… m… ¿Puedo… probar…?”

Sin previo aviso, los niños gritaron, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr rápidamente.

Oh. ¿Qué he hecho?

Él apretó el juguete cerca de él, mirando hacia abajo a la vez que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

“¡Seiryuu!”

La voz era fuerte, le sorprendió, el chico dejó caer la peonza a la vez que saltaba, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Un hombre mucho más grande, endurecido por los años que había vivido en esa aldea se acercó, sus ojos dorados eran severos, su boca se frunció.

“Ao…”

Él le agarró del brazo, tirando de él hacia delante. “Ven.”

“Ah…”

Ao le condujo a través del pueblo, lejos de las miradas inquietas de los aldeanos. Pasando de los duros susurros que decían. Él le llevó de regreso a su casa, justo en las afueras de la aldea, Ao abrió la puerta y alentó al niño para que entrara antes de cerrarla de nuevo con un golpe.

“¡Te dije que no salieras muy a menudo!” Tronó él, dirigiendo su atención al niño. “¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?!”

Seiryuu se congeló, bajando su mirada, jugueteando con sus manos mientras luchaba porque las palabras se formaran en su boca.

“Lo sien… Ao…” Murmuró, su voz era suave, tranquila. “Pe… ro… también… quiero… amigos…”

“¡¿Quieres intentar hacer amigos?! ¡¿Eh?!” Gritó el hombre, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrando la parte delantera de la ropa del chico, tirando de él hacia delante. Sus ojos dorados eran duros, le miraban profundamente. “¡Es imposible! ¡Si lo has entendido quédate! ¡Dentro! ¡De! ¡Casa!”

Él liberó su agarre, dejando que el niño trastabillara hacia atrás, Seiryuu volvió a jugar con sus manos.

Él quería amigos.

“Dios.” Gruñó Ao, levantando la mano para frotarse la frente, apartándose el cabello de la cara. Seiryuu pensó que tenía el pelo largo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. “No me das nada más que problemas…”

“Ao…” Murmuró Seiryuu, bajando la mirada al suelo una vez más, su voz era baja y tranquila. “Ao, tú fuiste el último Seiryuu… ¿no? ¿Por qué… todos los de la aldea… huyen? ¿Es que mi poder… está maldito?”

Ao guardó silencio mientras suspiraba, bajando las manos a la vez que estudiaba el rostro enmascarado del niño. Seiryuu se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. “… Las personas que ven los ojos de Seiryuu se convierten en piedra.”

“¡¿Eh?!”

“… O eso dicen. Pero es solo un rumor de mierda que los aldeanos creen. Ellos no se convierten en piedra, pero… El poder de los ojos de Seiryuu puede paralizar a aquellos que los miran.” Ao apartó el pelo de su rostro, sus ojos brillaron en la habitación con poca luz, su expresión se transformó en un profundo ceño fruncido. “Dependiendo de la situación, incluso puede detener sus corazones. No importa cómo lo mires este es un poder miserable.”

Seiryuu sintió que sus hombros temblaban, el niño miró hacia abajo mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. ¿Cómo habían podido los Dioses que flotaban en el cielo maldecirle con tal poder? ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

“¡No llores!” Gritó Ao, sacando al joven dragón de sus pensamientos, el niño saltó en estado de shock. “¡Es deprimente!”

“Pe… ro… yo… realmente estoy maldito…”

Las emociones le atravesaron profundamente.

“¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Estás maldito! ¡Seiryuu es un monstruo!”

Seiryuu tembló, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente desde debajo de su máscara. Ao debió de haberlas visto, el dragón más viejo gimió molesto.

“¡Maldita sea…!” Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¡No sé si se trata del poder de la Leyenda o algo así, pero ¿por qué se aferra a esta aldea?! ¡Incluso si Seiryuu muere, otro vuelve a nacer en esta aldea…!”

Él levantó el puño, golpeándolo contra la pared, como estuviera tratando de dejar salir sus frustraciones. “¡Y la gente de esta aldea solo propaga tontos rumores…!”

El silencio cayó entre ellos.

Después de sentir algo extraño Seiryuu jadeó, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana, se apresuró en correr hacia ella, tirando de la manta.

“Ao, están viniendo personas malas…” Murmuró, su voz era baja, tranquila, casi como si tuviera miedo de que la gente que podía ver pudiera escucharle.

“¿Están cerca?”

“… Ellos están mirando hacia aquí mientras están… montando un campamento…”

“¡Mierda!”

Ao cogió su espada, dando un paso hacia la puerta antes de tropezar hacia delante, perdiendo el equilibrio.

“¡Ao…!”

“… ¡No te preocupes por mi…!

Seiryuu frunció el ceño, obligándose a mantener la calma. Él sabía que según pasaban los días, Ao estaba empezando a perder su vista, mientras que la del joven niño parecía volverse mejor en su lugar, permitiéndole ver más y más que antes. Ao tanteó, agarrando la máscara que estaba colgada en la pared al lado de la puerta, colocándola en su rostro.

“… Vamos, Seiryuu. Es hora de que aprendas a proteger la aldea.”

Ellos se apresuraron una vez más a través de la aldea, dándose prisa en alejarse de las miradas inquisitivas, de los murmullos de los oscuros rumores. Ao le lideró, escuchando las direcciones de Seiryuu, apretando su agarre sobre la espada que mantenía cerca.

“¿Esa aldea?” Habló la voz de uno de ellos, llevada por la brisa mientras ellos se acercaban a una fogata.

“Sí, he oído que allí hay un tipo que tiene un poder extraño. He oído que es el poder de un dragón.” Añadió otro.

Seiryuu pensó que las voces parecían felices.

“Mentiroso…”

“Pero es una historia que podría resultar atractiva a algún noble poderoso, ¿no lo crees?” Habló la segunda voz. “Si le atrapamos, podríamos venderle por un precio muy alto.”

“¿Oh? Se vendería por un precio alto, ¿eh?”

Habló Ao, los hombres asustados se giraron hacia él, Seiryuu se ocultó justo detrás del hombre mayor.

“Pero” Añadió Ao, su voz estaba llena de amenaza. “Eso es muy malo. El único guerrero que hay aquí no utiliza ningún poder extraño. Aquellos que amenazan a la aldea…”

Los hombres se apresuraron en levantarse, mirándole alarmados mientras Ao apuntaba su espada contra ellos, los hombres retrocedieron ante el disgusto que teñía su voz.

“¡Habéis tenido unas vidas cortas! ¡Preparaos para la próxima vida!”

Seiryuu odiaba ver a Ao derribándoles. Odiaba escuchar a la espada afilada cortar a través de la carne de los hombres, fácilmente como si se tratara de un palo rompiendo la superficie del agua. Y, aún así, sabía que tenía que verlo, tenía que aprender los movimientos que Ao utilizaba.

“¿Te has fijado bien en los movimientos de mi espada?”

“Sí.”

“Te estoy enseñando esgrima. Aprende rápido.”

“Ao…” Le preguntó Seiryuu, mirándole mientras se giraba en su dirección, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. “¿Por qué… tengo que utilizar la espada? ¿No debería… usar… mis ojos… contra los malos…?”

Ao se movió rápido, agarrándole otra vez de la parte delantera de su ropa, sorprendiendo a Seiryuu.

“¡¿No lo entiendes, Seiryuu?!” Demandó Ao, mirándole a través de la máscara, forzando al niño a hacer contacto visual. “¡Estos ojos están malditos! ¡No importa si te enseño cómo utilizarlos, nunca debes usarlos!”

“¡Si los usas, la maldición se volverá en tu contra! ¡Pase lo que pase a los nervios de tus enemigos te pasará a ti también! ¡Es una espada de doble filo, es una maldita mierda! ¡Con o sin él, Seiryuu es el blanco de los temores de cada hombre, sin importar si utilizas su poder o no!”

Seiryuu se quedó en silencio.

“Entonces… no voy a usar los ojos. Si puedo proteger a la aldea… con la espada… ¿Haré… algún amigo…?”

“Probablemente no podrás.”

Ao se giró, caminando de regreso a la aldea. A pesar del empeoramiento de su visión, conocía el camino, pisando fuerte contra el suelo disgustado. A Seiryuu le tomó un momento darse cuenta del hecho de que se estaba quedando atrás, tropezando hacia delante alarmado.

“¡Ao…! ¡Es… perame!” Le gritó, corriendo hacia delante, tratando de alcanzar al hombre. “¡Vuelve! ¡No te vayas…!

Tropezó con una piedra suelta, cayendo hacia delante con un llanto lleno de pánico. Se levantó rápidamente, frotándose los ojos para secarlos.

Ao se había ralentizado, dejando la mano abierta.

Seiryuu sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras corría hacia delante, reduciendo la distancia y agarrando la mano del hombre mayor, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Como deseaba que aquellos días hubieran permanecido así.

Pero, por supuesto, debido al estilo parasitario de los ojos de dragón, no pudieron.

Ao se había quedado ciego, y había muerto, dejando a Seiryuu solo.

Y él se quedó solo.

Protegió a la aldea lo mejor que pudo.

La voz de Ao permaneció en sus oídos.

“Lo siento. Siento dejarte totalmente solo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…”

Resonaba en sus oídos, recordándole el destino al que se enfrentaba.

Le recordaba que estaba destinado a estar solo, los aldeanos huirían de él cada vez que se aproximara.

Se preguntó si Ao todavía podría verle.

No, tal vez no. Seiryuu se llevó su vista.

Él llevaba las campanillas para que Ao pudiera encontrarle, incluso cuando la aldea se había trasladado durante un invierno particularmente duro.

Ao le encontraría, en lo profundo de la tierra. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el suave tintineo de las campanillas.

_Seiryuu está aquí_ , quería gritar en las cuevas, _Ao, ven a buscarme, ¡estoy aquí!_

 


	3. Yona: Recuerdos desconocidos

Los sueños de Yona eran de cosas variadas. Ella cerraba los ojos por las noches, escuchando a Zeno hablándole a Yoon en voz baja, buscando la paz en sus voces reconfortantes. Ella quedaba a la deriva, sus sueños se expandían ante ella como si la estuvieran contando la historia de su vida.

A veces en sus sueños veía a su padre siendo asesinado, una y otra vez por Soo-Won, la hoja de la espada saliendo libre del pecho de su padre, brillando con sangre fresca. Soo-Won se daba la vuelta hacia ella y hablaba, su expresión era fría durante un momento, apuntando su espada hacia ella y hablando, las palabras nunca alcanzaban sus oídos. Ella estaba asustada, Yona huía de su amado primo tan rápido como podía, sintiendo látigos alrededor de sus tobillos, tirando de ella hacia abajo sobre el barro, menospreciándola. Las voces le coreaban a su primo que acabara con ella, que terminara con ella, antes de que una mano cálida se posara sobre su mejilla, sacándola de su duermevela a la vez que Zeno la acariciaba cuidadosamente la cara, susurrándola en voz baja palabras de aliento.

Yona rompía en llanto ante la visión del dragón, lanzándose hacia él y abrazándole con fuerza, sus hombros temblaban por su aflicción. Zeno nunca le dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente la devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza mientras ella temblaba, frotando su espalda mientras ella comenzaba a calmarse lentamente.

Esas noches solían ser comunes, solo se estaban desvaneciendo ligeramente según pasaban los días, según iba reuniendo a los dragones restantes.

Otros de sus sueños la dejaban perpleja.

Muchos de sus sueños tenían lugar en el campo de batalla, la chica gritaba órdenes con una voz que no era la suya a los dragones, viendo como ellos batallaban.

Ella pensaba en ellos como sus lindos y pequeños dragones.

Y, aún así, no importaba cuantas veces viera esos sueños, ella sabía que los cuatro dragones, a pesar de todo, no eran los mismos que con los que ella viajaba mientras estaba despierta.

Seiryuu, su nombre era Abi, ¿cierto? Zeno la dijo algo así antes, la chica con los poderes de ShinAh, paralizaba a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a acercarse a ella. Hakuryuu, Zeno dijo que su nombre era Guen, él era un soldado y un tipo con corazón caliente para los dragones más jóvenes. Shuten, era Ryokuryuu, saltaba casi con tanta gracia como lo hacía Jaeha, le hacía bromas a Abi a menudo. Y…

Al ver a Zeno junto a ella su corazón la dolía. Él era su Zeno, el Zeno que la salvó del castillo, había estado con ella desde que había huido. Eran sus cálidos ojos marrones los que la miraban en busca de guía, pidiéndola y suplicándola que le dijera lo que Ouryuu podía hacer. Una culpa que no la pertenecía a ella, y que sin embargo sí que lo era al mismo tiempo, roía su pecho, asentándose en las profundidades de su estómago.

Ella sabía lo que Ouryuu le había hecho a él. Ella sabía el dolor, el pesar y la miseria que estaban reservados para su amado Zeno, su constante bola de luz solar.

Ella se despertaba de esos sueños desorientada, con los nombres y los rostros de los cuatro dragones en la punta de la lengua, pero nunca escapando de sus labios. Por un breve momento las palabras trataban de formarse en sus labios, la chica tenía ganas de girarse y decirle algo importante a Zeno. Sin embargo, Yona se encontraba metida entre Zeno y Yoon, cada uno de los niños estaba en un profundo y pesado sueño a la vez que ella intentaba recomponerse a sí misma otra vez, inconscientemente, se hacía una bola y se presionaba contra el costado de Zeno, tomando el pequeño consuelo de que él estaba allí con ella.

De vez en cuando tenía esos sueños en los que apenas reconocía al dragón que estaba junto a ella, su pelo estaba corto y su rostro estaba curtido por la edad.

Esos sueños hacían que el espíritu que estaba dentro de ella cantara de alegría.

Ella nunca entendía el por qué.

 


	4. Yoon: Comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiene lugar durante el capítulo 7 de “Una historia diferente.”

Yoon no podía recordar la última vez que había estado hambriento, realmente hambriento. Tal vez había sido hace tiempo. Quizás…

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ayer comió raíces de árbol. El hambre le seguía royendo el estómago, trasformando el dolor en algo insoportable. Eso hacía que las personas tomaran medidas desesperadas.

Cosas que ellos normalmente no imaginarían atreviéndose a hacer.

“Hoy…” Murmuró Yoon, frotándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. “Hoy voy a robar algo de comida…”

El cambió de postura tratando de levantarse, trastabillando hacia delante. La última vez que robó comida casi le habían matado, fue perseguido por un hombre adulto y éste casi le mato a golpes. No era culpa suya, él quería gritar, no podía resistirlo, tenía hambre.

Sin embargo esta vez tendría que hacerlo mejor. Apretó sus manos hasta formar puños, viendo a su objetivo vagar sin rumbo más allá de la choza que él llamaba casa, a la vez que levantaba una roca y comprobaba su peso.

“Debo derribarle.” Murmuró, moviéndose cuidadosamente a la vez que apuntaba, lanzando la roca con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. “No importa si muere… No importa…”

La roca golpeó a su objetivo, dejándole fuera de combate. Él aplaudió, corriendo hacia delante para buscar al desconocido caído, rezando porque tuviera dinero, comida, o algo que pudiera intercambiar por cualquier cosa.

No se dio cuenta de que la persona se había movido hasta que esta agarró su mano, sorprendiéndole.

“Lo siento… Yo… No tengo nada…”

Yoon entró en pánico. Golpeó de nuevo a la persona, dejándole inconsciente.

“¿Qué debo hacer?” Murmuró, levantando la mano para mordisquearse los dedos, retrocediendo ligeramente. “¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...”

Él vio una hoz y se le ocurrió una idea. Arrastró cuidadosamente al extraño hasta su casa, apoyándole contra la pared, corriendo a agarrar la hoz para defenderse. La persona se despertaría pronto, razonó, no le había golpeado demasiado fuerte, ¿no?

Estaba seguro de que se despertaría.

Efectivamente, los ojos del extraño se abrieron lentamente, la persona gimió ligeramente por el golpe de antes.

“N… ¡No te muevas!” Exclamó Yoon, sosteniendo la hoz delante de él a la defensiva, esforzándose por mantener su voz llena de amenaza. Él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo muy bien.

“Tú eres… El niño de antes…”

“¡Hay un rumor en la aldea!” Comenzó Yoon, temblando ligeramente, sosteniendo la hoz con firmeza. “Dicen que últimamente ha habido un forastero con pepitas de oro por aquí. Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¡Dame las pepitas de oro!”

El desconocido se quedó en silencio. ¿Acaso Yoon no había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte?

De repente el hombre comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

“¡Llorar es inútil!”

“Lo siento… le di la última pepita de oro a otro niño antes… Esa era la última…”

El rayo de esperanza de Yoon se desvaneció lentamente. ¿No tenía más pepitas?

“Pero si encuentro alguna la próxima vez vendré a tu casa para dártelas, ¿de acuerdo?” Le dijo repentinamente el extraño, mirando a Yoon con una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a gotear sangre de su rostro?

“¡Ah!”

“¿Oh…?” Murmuró él, levantando la mano para frotarse la frente, mirando la tela empapada de sangre con sorpresa.

“No es buena idea que seas distraído.” Murmuró Yoon, obligándose a tomar una respiración profunda. Había intentado matar a esta persona. La sangre era por su culpa. “¡Porque en este lugar o comes o eres comido…!”

“Estoy bien. No me duele, no te preocupes.”

“¡No es que esté preocupado por ti! ¡Acabo de intentar matarte!”

“Bueno, entonces retomaré mi camino.”

Él se levanto, inclinándose ante Yoon con una ligera vacilación, obligándose a enderezarse.

“¡¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?!” Le preguntó Yoon, viendo como la persona se giraba para irse, dando unos pocos pasos tambaleantes. La herida de su cabeza debía ser real. “¡A-Aguanta! ¡Aún no hemos terminado de hablar sobre esas pepitas de oro! ¡Así que quédate en mi casa!”

“¡Oh, me siento aliviado! En realidad iba a dormir al aire libre esta noche.” Le dijo la persona, girándose hacia él con rapidez, con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. “Mi nombre es Ik-Soo.”

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Él se preguntó por qué le había dicho que se quedara en su casa, tantos años atrás. No se podía evitar, razonó Yoon, frotándose el cuello mientras encendía el fuego, tratando de alcanzar el bote que había dejado allí anoche, removiéndolo un poco mientras estudiaba el estado de la comida.

“Así que.” Se quejó. “Parece que cierta bestia también se ha olvidado de lavar los platos después de que se lo hubiera pedido… Me parece que él no va a comer hasta que estén limpios…”

Ik-Soo se llevó a Yoon cuando este estaba solo. Años más tarde Yona y Zeno llegaron a su vida, sobreviviendo a una caída desde lo alto de un acantilado. Ellos le llevaron con ellos cuando se marcharon, llevándole para ver el mundo, a petición de Ik-Soo.

Ellos aún tenían que encontrar a Hakuryuu, o a los otros dos dragones.

Yoon le estaba enseñando cosas nuevas a la princesa mimada.

Los días de hambre repentinamente se habían quedado muy atrás.

 


	5. Zeno: Un momento de dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El principio se desarrolla antes del capítulo 1 de “Una historia diferente”, pero el final tiene lugar durante el capítulo 19.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría seguir manteniéndose alejado. Él vio cómo la reina anunciaba su embarazo, vio cómo el castillo entero comenzaba a preocuparse por ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Zeno mientras él se mantenía atrás, ayudando de cualquier manera que pudiera, ansioso por ver al pequeño niño que se convertiría en el rey al que él esperaba servir.

La reina se puso de parto en un hermoso día de primavera, la pequeña niña que nació gritó al mundo, tenía una cabeza llena de pelo rojo brillante. Nadie en el reino lo cuestionó, a pesar de que ambos padres tenían un espeso cabello negro. Zeno sonreía mientras se quedaba atrás, vigilando cuidadosamente a la pequeña niña desde una distancia segura. Él no quería acercarse demasiado, no todavía, no hasta que la niña fuera más mayor.

Ella era muy querida por todos, al igual que lo había sido el rey Hiryuu, estaba siempre llena de vida y de curiosidad. Eso hizo que se sintiera orgulloso, incluso feliz, de poder vigilar a su rey desde lejos, de protegerla de una forma silenciosa, aún de incógnito.

Cuando ella creció unos años su madre fue asesinada, la joven apenas había comenzado su vida. El rey dijo que los asesinos iban detrás de aquellos que eran cercanos a él, y Zeno no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo: Él quizás tenía demasiados enemigos para ser un rey amado y pacífico, y sin embargó él aún no podía protegerla de la manera que quería. En vez de eso Zeno vio como ella se deprimía, mientras su primo la consolaba.

Pero hubo un momento en el que su primo no estaba cerca.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no había nadie a su alrededor, la joven paseaba por el jardín, era un hermoso día soleado que fue echado a perder por las lágrimas que manchaban su cara, la niña lloraba en silencio mientras se sentaba escondida en el jardín.

Eso carcomió su pecho, y por un momento, Zeno ignoró su decisión de permanecer lejos de ella.

Con cuidado, mucho cuidado, él se coló en el jardín, encontrando a la niña con facilidad. Él tarareó en voz baja a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, viendo como ella saltaba por la sorpresa. A pesar del hecho de que cualquier niño normal gritaría, ella permaneció en silencio, mirándole con sus grandes ojos púrpuras húmedos, parpadeando rápidamente mientras intentaba secárselos.

“¿P-Puedo ayudarte…?” Le preguntó ella, con un leve indicio de llanto en su voz, la chica trató de mostrarle una sonrisa brillante. “¿Eres… Eres un nuevo sirviente…?”

“No.” La respondió Zeno, sonriéndola ligeramente. “Zeno es un muy antiguo siervo del Rey Hiryuu. Zeno te ha visto llorar, y no ha podido resistirse en venir a animarte.”

“¡No estoy llorando!” Le dijo.

“No es necesario que me mientas, princesa Yona.” La animó, viendo como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa. “Zeno sabe que estás de duelo. Zeno ha llorado la muerte de muchas personas en su vida.” Los recuerdos de los guerreros dragones originales inundaron su mente, el tiempo que todos ellos pararon juntos, Guen actuando como un hermano mayor para él y para Abi, con Abi regañándole varias veces por no peinarse el pelo, con Shuten escribiendo varias cosas en su libro, con Hiryuu diciéndoles lo adorables que eran. Cómo les extrañaba…

“¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?”

Zeno sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus recuerdos, regalándole a la niña una brillante sonrisa. “Zeno dirá que es porque ella es la princesa, todo el mundo sabe tu nombre.” Tarareó suavemente, inclinándose y revolviendo su pelo ligeramente. “Después de todo la señorita Yona es el orgullo de Kouka.”

“Eso no es cierto.” Se quejó la niña, jadeando ligeramente cuando el dragón revolvió su cabello, tratando de arreglárselo rápidamente cuando él apartó la mano. Zeno asintió con entusiasmo, con una brillante sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

“¡Pero lo es!” Zeno sonrió, inclinándose para arrancar una flor de un arbusto cercano, colocándola con cuidado en el pelo de la joven. “La gente está encantada con la señorita, ¿sabes? Zeno sabe que los otros tres también estarían encantados de conocer a la señorita.”

“¿Quiénes…?”

“Los siervos del rey Hiryuu.” La explicó, Yona alzó la mano para quitarse la flor del pelo para mirarla. “Estas familiarizada con la historia de los cuatro dragones, ¿verdad, señorita?”

“Sí… Mi padre me contó que hace mucho tiempo, cuatro humanos bebieron sangre de dragón para servir al Rey Hiryuu.”

“Correcto. Zeno es uno de esos seres humanos, y él ha estado esperando para conocerte durante mucho tiempo. Pero, ahora no es el momento adecuado.” Él sonrió a la vez que los ojos de Yona se abrían como platos, la joven niña se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar su rostro.

“¡Ouryuu!” Dijo ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Zeno se rió suavemente, asintiendo ante el entusiasmo de la niña.

“Sí, Zeno es Ouryuu.” Confirmó él, sonriéndola. “Zeno está deseando ser capaz de permanecer a tu lado, ¿sabes? Pero Zeno cree que la señorita aún no está lista, así que él esperara durante un poco más de tiempo.”

“¿Te vas a ir?”

“Sí y no. No durante mucho tiempo, princesa Yona.”

“¿Me lo prometes, Zeno?”

“Él lo promete.”

Él sonrió mientras se levantaba, desempolvando sus ropas para después volver a revolver el pelo de Yona, inclinándose para coger de nuevo la flor en sus manos y ponérsela otra vez en el pelo. “No temas, señorita. Zeno estará cerca, velando por ti. Si lo necesitas, él estará aquí. Y recuerda, señorita, que llorar está bien, nadie va a pensar diferente de ti porque llores la muerte de alguien.”

Yona asintió, y Zeno se marchó rápidamente, desapareciendo de nuevo. Él mantuvo su promesa, cuidando de ella durante años, sintiéndose contento porque ella apenas le necesitaba, aún tenía el deseo de estar a su lado, al igual que lo sentían todos los dragones.

Años más tarde cuando él la ayudó a escapar del castillo se preguntó si ella le recordaba. Ella no hizo ningún gesto que indicara nada sobre aquella tarde que ellos pasaron juntos tantos años atrás.

A Zeno apenas le importó que ella pareciera haber olvidado ese momento.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Sabes, Zeno?” Murmuró Yona, los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras miraban las estrellas sobre el océano de Awa, el barco pirata anclado se mecía suavemente con cada ola. “Me recuerdas a alguien…”

“¿Oh?” La preguntó Zeno, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre su espalda, mirando las estrellas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yona asentía con la cabeza, la chica tarareó en voz baja.

“Sí… Hace años, después de que mi madre muriera… Yo estaba escondida lejos en el jardín, y un extraño chico rubio vino y me encontró…”

Zeno se paralizó un poco, viendo como Yona se recostaba sobre sus manos, el viento jugó con su cabello.

“Él se sentó conmigo, y simplemente hablamos, pero su sonrisa… Su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a la tuya… Es la misma sonrisa cálida que parece llenarme de alegría…”

“¡Zeno está divertido de escuchar eso!”

“¡No es divertido! ¡Era un momento de corazón y de repente le has arruinado!”

Él se echó a reír cuando la chica le dio un manotazo, evadiendo su mano.

Así que ella le recordaba después de todo.

 


	6. Hak: Un día en vano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene lugar antes del capítulo uno de “Una historia diferente”.

Si era completamente honesto, Hak no sabía por qué la princesa Yona estaba tan nerviosa. Ella había estado inquieta por todo el castillo desde hacía casi una semana, cambiándose el pelo a cada nuevo estilo que podía pensar, solo para luego exigir al estilista que lo cambiara diez minutos más tarde. Tenía a los mejores diseñadores de todo el país viniendo al castillo y diseñando nuevos y bonitos vestidos para ella, diciendo que estos tenían que ser los mejores que ellos hubieran elaborado a la vez que ella llevaba cada uno de los vestidos en un día diferente a lo largo de la semana. Para él, era una locura.

“¡Soo-Won estará aquí dentro de un mes, tengo que tener mi mejor apariencia!”

Ah. Soo-Won. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Hak negó con la cabeza, siendo arrastrado detrás de la princesa cada día, murmurando en voz baja. Ella estaba siendo tonta, y el personal del castillo se estaba frustrando con sus constantes cambios en cada cosa que ella planeaba. Aún más, se percató del constante estado de princesa consentida que mantenía cada día. Por lo menos era un raro comportamiento por su parte que le estuviera “permitiendo” seguirla cada día, para supervisar los planes que hacía.

Esta chica era un dolor de cabeza.

Un dolor de cabeza que era casi constante en su mente, persistiendo en la parte posterior de su cabeza con cada nueva cosa tonta que hacía la princesa. Ella era una idiota si pensaba que todas estas virguerías impresionarían a Soo-Won, decidió Hak. Y aún así, ella todavía se esforzaba en lucir bonita, en hacer algo con su cabello, en parecer el dolor en el culo real que era.

Y aún así, realmente no quería que fuera de otra manera. Esta era la princesa que él había elegido servir y proteger, no solo por las ordenes del Rey Hil sino por sus propios deseos.

Él protegería a Yona, se aseguraría de que ella viviera una vida plena que la perteneciera a ella y solo a ella. Dejaría sus propios sentimientos de lado (sin importar los sentimientos que fueran, se negaba a detenerse en ellos durante mucho tiempo), y la apoyaría a pesar de los sentimientos persistentes de que había algo mal en el cerebro de la chica. A pesar del extraño tirón que sentía en su corazón cada vez que veía a la princesa, un sentimiento que se obligaba a silenciar. Yona pertenecía a Soo-Won, razonó, vio la forma en la que ella le miraba cada vez que la visitaba.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, era horriblemente repugnante.

“¡Hak! ¡Date prisa, cretino, tenemos trabajo que hacer!”

Parpadeó sorprendido, alzando la mirada mientras Yona estaba de pie en frente de él, con sus manos en las caderas y una mueca en la cara. Él puso los ojos en blanco, cambiando de postura para levantarse. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, inclinándose ligeramente ante la chica.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi princesa con la cabeza llena de aire?” Él arrastró las palabras, sonriendo a la vez que ella le arrojaba algo. Se obligó a callar una risa, divertido ante el hecho de que ella aún tuviera algo con ella.

“¡Te lo he dicho, Soo-Won estará aquí dentro de poco! ¡Tenemos que preparar el lugar para él!” Le exigió Yona, cruzándose de brazos con un resoplido. “¡Tienes trabajo que hacer, siervo!”

“¿Por qué yo?”

“¡Porque te lo he dicho! ¡Dah!”

Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente mientras Yona se iba pisando fuerte, gritándole órdenes mientras se iba.

Ella era un dolor de cabeza.

 


End file.
